This invention relates generally to telescopic tower to support lights, tools and the like and more particularly to a cable configuration which permits extension of one tower portion with respect to another, wherein the cable is contained within the outermost tower portion.
The use of towers to support tools and lights is well known, as is the use of cables to extend a second tower portion relative to a first tower portion, wherein the first tower portion is contained within the second tower portion. The use of cable usually provides an inexpensive, efficient extension system.
In the prior cable operated tower extension systems, there is at least one cable portion which extends outside of the first tower portion. Having this cable portion contained outside of the outermost tower portion provides a rough surface which can easily catch on objects and people when the tower is being used, transported or stored.
Having the cable located outside of the outermost tube also makes the cable susceptible to damage and kinks, especially when the tower is being raised, lowered, or the entire tower and associated generator unit is being carried by a hook which is usually located on the tower.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present telescopic tower. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.